Hiei's Babysitting Job
by Paige-boy
Summary: Whats this? Kurama's six sisters came over and drug kurama away for a reunion and left Poor Hiei whith there sons and daughters. How will i make my favorite character suffer ^_^ # I'm sorry Hiei PLEASE DON'T KILL ME X_X


Hiei's Babysitting Job  
  
Hiei was trembling with rage if this went any further he was going to be forced to hit this little menace.  
  
He growled and looked menacingly at the small youko fox kit who was securing a rose to the top of his spiky hair and giggling along with the other five kits he was supposed to be baby sitting.  
  
"It's more like the babies are sitting on me," He thought as he looked at another kit poking his face and sitting happily on his shoulder.  
  
"That's it!" He said standing up and letting the clinging youkos fall to the ground.  
  
He went to the refrigerator that looked very out of place in a fox's den and pulled out a tub of ice cream.  
  
"Nah," He said putting it back "They'd just get more hyper,"  
  
He sighed annoyed to his fullest extent. "Ah here we are Doritos these will work great kids love junk food,"  
  
He cursed under his breath as he walked back to the den. "How did he let himself get talked into this one?"  
  
Kurama's six sisters had come over unannounced and left with Kurama for town for a family reunion and left him with the little demons.  
  
He braced him self as a stampede of little fox brats ran screaming "UNCLE HIEI!" And jumped on him.  
  
He fell over and lay there his left eye twitching as all six of them sat on him and started stuffing their faces with the chips.  
  
Hiei's anger disappeared when the youngest little girl walked up to him and said "Thank you for the chips uncle Hiei," She said this very sweetly her large puppy like eyes gleaming at him  
  
Hiei gulped and grunted a curt "Your welcome,"  
  
The little girl beamed at him.  
  
"Hey uncle Hiei," One of the little boys said "I saw you fighting in that dark tournament on TV your really cool! Can you teach me some moves?"  
  
Hiei looked at the little boy puzzled at first but he couldn't help but show a smile.  
  
"Sure," He said feeling better. "I can even teach you how to summon plants even though I can't myself," "Kurama showed me how to focus my energy just right he explained," Seeing the confused look on the children's faces.  
  
"Ok so do you have seeds?" Hiei continued  
  
"Yes," They said holding one out.  
  
"We've been practicing but only Xerxes has been able to make anything," One of them said  
  
Xerxes smirked smugly and received a glare from his two older cousins Rizo and Meerik.  
  
Zara, one of the girls rolled her eyes and snorted mumbling something that sounded like "Boys!"  
  
Where as the other two whose names were JiJi and Sori stuck out their tongues at their older cousins and taunted "You're just jealous of Xerxes because he's smarter than you SOOOOOOO!!!!! NEAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" They stuck their tongues out further.  
  
JiJi squeaked and ran over to stand next to Xerxes sensing the fight between the oldest and second oldest of her cousins that was about to begin.  
  
And sure enough before Hiei could say anything they were toppling over one another scratching, biting, hitting another and calling each other names  
  
Hiei held up a finger as if to say something but then seemed to change his mind and sighed letting his hand fall down limply to his side.  
  
Instead he just sat back and smirked deciding to let them settle it themselves.  
  
Hiei smiled to himself as he gazed at the six children  
  
First at Xerxes the youngest little boy he was five years old and had a hairdo scarily similar to Yusuke's in fact if he didn't look Chinese and he didn't have fox ears and a fluffy tail he would've swore Yusuke had chibified.  
  
His gaze then moved over to JiJi the youngest little girl, she was five also, her hair was blonde and she kept it in braided pigtails that seemed to stick out of the sides of her adorable little head that was complete with a set of two big blue eyes that seemed to melt Hiei's cold youki heart.  
  
His eyes then smiled upon Rizo and Sori the second oldest of the kits who at the moment were deep in combat  
  
Rizo was six and his orange hair looked similar to that of a punk rocker he also always wore a red headband making his hair stick out awkwardly and in Hiei's opinion was the most annoying little brat there.  
  
Sori was six as well but she had long brown hair which she kept out of her face by putting a ponytail holder at the bottom of it in a loose fashion. At the moment she was busy calling her slightly older cousin a "baka" and using martial arts to her advantage.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and switched his gaze over two the two eldest relatives to make sure they hadn't killed each other.  
  
Zara the oldest cousin of them all wore her dark-blue hair in three fluffy pig tails one perched on top of her head like a big ball of spiky cotton. The seven year old was blocking an attack from the other oldest cousin.  
  
Meerik, was also seven and was fighting very well for his age but what was most peculiar about this Youko was his hair was stunningly white and on closer observation turned out he was an albino.  
  
The Fire demon could tell this from his red eyes a pale skin.  
  
His spiky-haired head was brought out of La-La-Land from the sound of the two boys screaming.  
  
He quickly turned to see what had happened and was about to get up to do something when he realized what had happened.  
  
Hiei smirked shaking his head slowly back and forth looking a the adorable scene "KODAK MOMENT!!!!!" He thought to himself  
  
Rizo and Meerik were scrunched in a corner recoiling from the two girls looks of pure horror on their faces.  
  
Sori and Zara were edging toward the disgusted boys their lips puckered making kissing sounds.  
  
"AAAAGGGHHH!!!!! NOOOOO!!! COOTIES!!!!" The boys screamed in unison  
  
Sori and Zara just blinked at them then fell over backwards roaring with laughter  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^ ^ ^ (0_~) FOX-(0_~) FOX-(0_~) FOX-(0_~) FOX-(0_~) FOX-(0_~) FOX-(0_~) FOX-  
  
Karasu @_@ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy * hits upside head with metal baseball bat* Does any body get the feeling I don't like Karasu?  
  
Karasu *knocked out big throbbing lump on head *  
  
I'm so evil  
  
But I feel for Hiei little kids are a pain to watch and they are annoying especially when there is more than one of them  
  
Wait a minute my younger sibling is more of a pain than sixteen little kids put together AT 10 YEARS OLD!!!!  
  
Ya'll review please give me a few tips and suggestion on how to make my story better.  
  
Oh and give me some ideas on how to make Zara, Meerik, Sori, Rizo, JiJi, and Xerxes torture Hiei next.  
  
By the way Xerxes is one of my friends names (he's Chinese go figure) and it's pronounced Zer-sees 


End file.
